Cockroaches Jump Pretty Far
by Skybot4
Summary: Rocket discovers something about Roach, he can't jump. Or at least, know how to jump well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Forgot to put this in my other stories, but I don't own Call of Duty. :/ I just have the game.

Type: Modern Warfare 2  
Title: Cockroaches Jump Pretty Far  
Genre: Humor  
Main Character(s): Roach and Rocket  
Rating: T

_Thump thump thump._ "Damn it!"

Rocket eyebrows knitted into confusion as he looked up from his brunch.

_Stomp stomp stomp. Silence. Thump _"AAAGGGHH!"

Rocket arched his eyebrow as he soon heard curses and swears. He set his kitchen utensils down and stood up. He sighed as he made his way out the door and down the hall.

The thumping and yelling became louder with each step. Rocket opened the door to the outside, shocked to the scene in front of him.

It was Roach who was making all the noise. He was covered in sand, patches of brown covered his pants, and he was sweating crazy. Roach had a stick and was using it to draw a line into the ground. Other lines were found near it. A jump rope not far from Roach's feet.

Rocket raised an eyebrow, "What're you doing?"

Roach turned his attention to Rocket. An awkward silence came between them as Roach darted his eyes from the ground to Rocket. Roach smiled sheepishly, "Jumping?"

Rocket looked at the lines on the ground, "Are you trying to do the Long Jump or something?" Rocket crossed his arms as Roach blushed slightly.

Roach looked away, hiding his blush. "Stop asking questions already, man! This isn't any of your business!"

Rocket stayed silent, along with Roach who still avoided eye contact. Rocket walked toward Roach and ushered him away from the lines, Roach puffed his cheeks in response.

As if knowing what Rocket was going to do, Roach pointed at the first line away from the others. Letters were scrawled underneath it reading 'jump' with capital letters and an exclamation point at the end.

Rocket walked farther from the first line, as he turned around he gave Roach a smirk. Roach crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Rocket got down on one knee, then into a running position, he looked at Roach for clearance.

Roach blinked, "What?"

Rocket chuckled, "You're supposed to tell me when to go."

Roach mouthed an 'o' in response. He took out a rag from his back pocket and held it out in the air. "On your marks…" Rocket took a breath. "Get set…" Rocket raised his stance. "Go!" And off Rocket went.

Roach watched in amazement as Rocket ran to the jump line, it looked as if Rocket was hovering. But once Rocket jumped Roach gasped in surprise, it was as if he was soaring in the sky.

Rocket landed gracefully on the ground, slowly standing up and looking behind him to see where he landed. He made a line with the heel of his foot, indicating where he landed, and wrote 'Rocket' underneath it.

Rocket whistled, "Wow, I guess I improved since High School."

Roach crossed his arms childishly as Rocket turned to him, giving Roach a smug grin. Roach looked at his own jumps, pouting when he realized that he himself was a terrible jumper.

Rocket laughed as he saw what Roach was looking at. He walked over to Roach and gave him a noogie, to which Roach responded by screaming and struggling in Rocket's grasp.

Rocket released Roach and chuckled, "Y'know, cockroaches jump pretty far."

Roach cheeks reddened at the joke of his name, he punched Rocket in the arm. "That's not why I have my name."

Rocket grinned as he rubbed his arm, "Yeah, yeah. I'm just making a small joke."

Rocket rolled his eyes in amusement as Roach made his way back at the starting point. Rocket walked back towards the base, waving his hand in the air. "I'll get us some refreshments, I know this is gonna be a long day."

Roach shifted his eyes at Rocket, "Hey, get me an orange popsicle while you're in there!"

Rocket laughed while Roach ran to the jump line.


	2. Extra: Subtle Yaoi

It was 6'o clock when everyone came back from their missions. All tired and exhausted, they decided to rest in their quarters, watch television, or eat to their heart's content.

Meat was the first to discover the lines on the ground. He noticed the words underneath the lines, 'jump', 'Roach', 'good job', 'awesome', and 'just a bit farther', then 'Rocket'.

Meat raised his eyebrow as he inspected it, drawing attention from the others. Royce came up and looked over Meat's shoulder. He blinked, "What's this?" Meat shrugged in response.

Ghost came up next to them, making them jump back in surprise. "Looks like the two were doing the Long Jump."

Meat chuckled, "Guess Roach decided to train himself a bit, he never really was a good jumper."

Royce elbowed Meat in the arm, "Don't you mean 'terrible' jumper?"

As Meat and Royce howled in laugher, Ghost looked at the lines. He walked along them until he came to Rocket's line. iLooks like he got the farthest… Damn that's one big jump,/i Ghost thought.

The Captain noticed the three standing around, he decided to approach them. "What's going on here?"

Royce folded his arms, "Rocket and Roach were doing the Long Jump, Rocket won by a landslide." He grinned and knew that he'd have to apologize to Roach after what he said.

Mactavish gave an amused smile as he saw how far Roach could jump. Meat turned and walked off, "Man, I'm in the mood for some chicken."

Royce rolled his eyes as he followed Meat, "You're always in the mood for chicken."

Meat shrugged, "Chicken is good."

Ghost stared at the lines and spoke once the two were gone, "Where do you think Roach and Rocket are?"

Mactavish rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the red sky, "Could be anywhere."

Ghost grunted in response. He looked around and spotted a jeep not far, he started to walk towards it. Mactavish followed him with curiosity in his mind. Ghost first when to the back seat door and opened it cautiously. As soon as Mactavish peered over Ghost's shoulder, Ghost shut the door.

Mactavish raised an eyebrow as Ghost opened the door again, then closing it like before. Repeating it multiple times until he slammed the door shut and walked away. Mactavish stared blankly at Ghost until he was gone. Now even more curious, he decided to open the door.

His eyes widened at what he found inside.

Rocket lay there comfortably. His head on a pillow against the door on the other side, sleeping slightly sideways, and the leg closest to the seat was propped up and bent.

What surprised the Captain was the fact that Rocket was hugging a sleeping Roach. Roach fit perfectly in Rockets arms, both very close to each other. Roach slept sideways, his hands against Rocket's chest, and his head was just underneath Rocket's chin. Roach's leg was also on top of Rocket's leg, fitting into the hole Rocket's bent leg made.

Mactavish also noticed that each other's clothes were a bit messy. A few patches of brown on each other's jeans, shirts stretched a bit, Roach's pants weren't buttoned, Rocket's pants weren't even zipped up, and what was that white stuff?

Mactavish closed the door in haste and made way for the base. He'd have to talk to them in the morning.

Until then, Rocket and Roach slept peacefully.


End file.
